Tengo quince años y no quiero morir
Tengo quince años y no quiero morir es una novela autobiográfica publicada en 1955 por la escritora franco-húngara Christine Arnothy. El libro Considerada un clásico de la literatura sobre la guerra, parte de unas notas que Christine Arnothy tomó durante el sitio de Budapest en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Escribe una narración de una niña de quince años de una familia burguesa a finales de la segunda guerra mundial, que se ve obligada a vivir el sitio de su ciudad natal, Budapest, cuando ésta estaba tomada por los nazis y rodeada por los rusos. A modo de mémoir, Christine Arnothy va desgranando su vida cotidiana encerrada en un sótano junto a sus padres mayores y el resto de habitantes de su antiguo edificio. Terror, miedo y relaciones complicadas hasta la huida de la familia al campo y más tarde el exilio, "Tengo quince años y no quiero morir" es un testimonio real pero novelado de unos hechos en que los ciudadanos temían tanto a los alemanes en retirada como a los rusos. Solamente en Francia y en bolsillo se han vendido más de tres millones de ejemplares a lo largo de los años. Crítica La novela fue acogida con entusiasmo por la crítica internacional:las críticas aparecidas en Francia (p.e. en Le Figaro,Le Figaro, 18 de diciembre de 1954: "Les épisodes dramatiques et pittoresques sont nombreux et l'auteur sait mettre à les raconter, affirmaient les membres du jury, un accent nouveau, prenant et inoubliable." Le journal du centre,Le Journal du Centre, 21 de diciembre de 1954: "Il s'agit d'un extraordinaire récit des souffrances, des angoisses éprouvées (…). Les épisodes se succèdent, dramatiques ou pittoresques. Chaque personnage est là, dépouillé de toute convention sociale, dans sa vérité même. (…) Un accent nouveau, prenant, inoubliable. Pas de considérations politiques, en effet, pas d'effets littéraires non plus. C'est la guerre elle-même, en ce qu'elle frappe les victimes civiles. C'est l'humanité déchirée, vue par les yeux de la jeunesse " qui ne veut pas mourir ". C'est comme une sorte de victoire de la jeunesse sur la mort." L'Alsace,L'Alsace 16 de junio de 1955: "Il y a quelques semaines, le jury du prix Vérité, que préside Georges Duhamel, découvrait, parmi les manuscrits qu'on lui avait soumis, un texte court, mais d'un accent tout à fait émouvant. Une vraie personnalité d'écrivain s'y révélait. (…) Le style est net. Point de surcharge. Un instinct très sûr de ce qui est important, du détail caractéristique et à portée générale. Ce tout petit livre est à retenir parmi ceux qui auront plus tard le mystérieux pouvoir d'évoquer les grandes misères de la dernière guerre." La RépubliqueLa République, 27 de junio de 1955: "Ce bref volume restera parmi les trois ou quatre ouvrages qui, grâce à leur qualité littéraire, auront plus tard le mystérieux pouvoir d'évoquer le drame de notre époque." o Bulletin critique du livre françaisBulletin critique du livre français, agosto de 1955: "Ce témoignage hallucinant des souffrances que la guerre entraîne même pour ceux dont elle épargne la vie est apporté au monde par une jeune Hongroise, maintenant exilée en France. Après tant de livres écrits sur la dernière guerre, celui-ci a un accent de simple vérité qui nous touche tout particulièrement. Les notes auxquelles il se réfère ont été prises par une fillette qui alliait au sens aigu de l'observation une grande loyauté envers elle-même. Ses dons d'écrivain apparaissent dans le court récit de l'agonie de Budapest et font de son récit une œuvre marquante où le réalisme voisine sans effort avec la plus haute spiritualité." ) o en el Estados Unidos y el Reino Unido (p.e. de Harper’s Magazine, Kirkus, The Times,The Times, 15 de marzo de 1956: '' "Miss Arnothy is an artist, which helped to keep her alive when she was 15 and helps also to make her book outstanding in the literature of war. This is the diary - tender, bleak, economical - of a siege and a flight… This is a terrible book. It has the abruptness, shadows and tensions of the best films, but superimposed is the knowledge that the cruelty and destruction are true. These things can happen. If Miss Arnothy's account is credible, yet not intolerable, this is in part due to her instinctive skill as a writer, and in part to the sudden flashes of humanity which light up the terror."'' The Daily Express,The Daily Express, 25 de febrero de 1956: '' "For this ugly story is made beautiful by Christine's love of life : her enjoyment of humanity. What a triumph to live through such horror and to make it a resounding success."'' Daily Mail,Daily Mail, Londres, 1 de marzo de 1956: '' "A moving and absorbing book."'' The Sunday Times,The Sunday Times, 26 février 1956 : "A moving book… First-class reportage… Heartrending as well as exciting." San Francisco Chronicle,San Francisco Chronicle, 6 de junio de 1956: "In an extraordinary little book, I Am Fifteen - And I Don't Want to Die, Christine Arnothy has put down her memoirs of the siege of Budapest as seen through a young girl's eyes. (…) It is no merely a horror story; it is a story of suspense told with a narrative power that suggests this young lady may be a major new writing talent if she can make her way beyond recalling an enormous personal experience. (…) Christine Arnothy writes of this time in a detached style, half melancholy dream, half astonishing realism. It is well worth reading." Miami Herald,Miami Herald, 24 de junio de 1956: "Even in these days of heartrending war books this short diary (…) is more than usually poignant." The New York TimesThe New York Times, 10 de junio de 1956: '' "This astonishing tale always rings true and it is not surprising that in the original French it won the Prix des Vérités. Christine Arnothy writes with compassion, economy and reticence."'' y 15 de junio de 1956: "A powerful and pathetic narrative of the horrors of war as seen by a 15-year-old girl. (…) Told with enormous skill. (…) Extremely well written." o The Herald TribuneThe Herald Tribune, 10 juin 1956: '' "The juxtaposition of tender youth with war's brutality gives any book an irresistible poignance, and when the narrator has so marked a flair for writing as Christine Arnothy, the story can hardly fail to move."'') fueron unánimes. Casi todas hablan del "Diario de Anna Frank" con literatura, etc., como un acontecimiento y como un texto conmovedor de calidad incuestionable. Es lectura obligatoria en Francia y recomendada en varios países. La publicación en España (2009) fue reseñada por los medios más importantes. El País, Público, El Mundo, etc. Diversos escritores han citado esta obra como una cumbre de la literatura sobre la guerra. Elogios de Sándor MáraiEntrevista en San Francisco: < y de otro muchos ayudaron a la importancia internacional de este libro. Ediciones En francésEdiciones en Fayard, en Librairie Générale Française / Le Livre de Poche y en Hachette ha tenido múltiples ediciones y se ha traducido a 20 lenguas incluyendo: sueco,Ediciones en Bonniers finlandés,Ediciones en Gummerus holandés, Ediciones enNoorduyn en Zoon y en A.D. Donker inglés,Ediciones en Dutton & Co, en Collins y en Scholastic danés,Editado en Grafisk Forlag italianoEn Editrice Massimo o japonés.Ediciones en Kodansha, Orion Existe una versión en español, publicada por Barril y Barral; y antes se editó en la argentina Ediciones Criterio (luego comprada por Emecé) en los años cincuenta. Referencias y notas Categoría:Novelas en francés Categoría:Novelas de Francia Categoría:Novelas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial Categoría:Novelas autobiográficas Categoría:Novelas de 1955